iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysanne Lyzane
Biography Lysanne’s father, Lazos joined a pirate crew aboard the ‘flagship’ of a small pirate fleet consisting of 3 warships at the young age of 14. Being a strong, capable fighter with a level head and calm attitude Lazos made his presence known as a respectable pirate. Lazos caught the attention of the ship’s captain Sallodos after befriending the captain’s own bastard son in a bar fight against another pirate crew. Soon Lazos took a place close to the captain as ‘second son’, lacking the presence of his own father he eagerly took the place. The small pirate fleet grew to 5 ships and took to battle in the year 260AC during the war of unification under the name of a new founded sellsail company ‘Wolves of the waves’, the inspiration for the name drawing from the northern heritage of Sallodos and reinforced by his wolf fur cloak(Of course, with Sallodos being anything but a northern name Lazos was left to speculate.). A move to somewhat clean the name of the fleet and fight rival pirates whose lacking presence would later benefit the small company. The ensuing conflict would claim the life of the now captain admiral’s son and then soon his own life at the Battle of salt and sand. Before he died the captain passed his medallion to the nearest trusted pirate...his ‘son’ Lazos. The medallion, a golden treasure with a wolf likeness representing command of the company. Lazos also took the opportunity to assume command wearing the captain’s signature cloak causing some of those unfamiliar with him to assume he was of some northern lineage himself. An ill remembered set of moves would see Lazos consolidate control over the company at the age of 16, nea 17. Conveniently the opposing captains of the other warships found themselves replaced by eager and equally young first mates who consequently tried to maroon the aging captains. Those who were unwilling to be abandoned upon an unnamed isle in the summer sea were plainly killed. The sellsail company took contracts occasionally but more often than not were the reason why cities needed protection at sea. A number of cases involved the switching of sails so that the company was hired to seek and stop the actions of themselves under a different name. At the age of 20, Lazos docked at King’s Landing and in a swift affair left days later with his crew along with a barmaid by the name of Grayce. They married in the free cities and she became a sailor too. Not an adept fighter, but learning to maintain the ship and even shoot a bow. Lysanne would remember little of Grayce though as she perished giving birth to her 4th child when Lysanne was only 7. Lysanne worked aboard the ship under her father and alongside her brothers for the next few years. As a necessity to survive aboard and survive at port she fought a lot. A steep learning curve and through many bruises and cuts she learnt to grow more skilled. A quick and swift fighter she wielded two daggers, small and nimble weapons that worked well in the close quarters fights. The summer of 270AC saw a particularly shocking raid that claimed the life of her father. The only person she truly had love for, the one that had helped her learn her skills. Lazos was beheaded by the axe of a large merchant captain. A victim of prior stops, he recruited a more capable crew as he was unable to field the large bribes needed to pass on his way. In the ensuing boarding he decapitated a distracted Lazos already engaged in a duel to the horror of the pirate crew and Lysanne. Lysonno, the eldest child of the Lyzane family took control of the fleet. The medallion and cloak passed to him naturally and at 20 years old he had gained enough respect from the other captains after leading one of the warships himself. The 5 ships became captained by Lysonno, Lysapho and 3 other captains. Jorys, Donaro and Jorano. Lysanne found comfort after the death of her father in the company of Donaro. They never married but Lysanne came to stand alongside him aboard the ‘Sea wolf’, a move that brought her out from under her brother’s shadow. The life of piracy and sellsail contracts took its toll on the company. While they acquired 5 more ships from 270AC - 274AC. Lazesso, the youngest brother lost his life violently at the hands of guards in Volantis in 272AC. He committed unknown actions prompting arrest and in resisting he found himself killed. Life carried on however, rather peacefully until 276AC and the duel of dragons. The sellswords under the command of Lysonno were hired by the Targaryens. They fought firstly in the skirmish known as ‘The Island of Serpents skirmish’ and then ‘The Red Moon at Redwater’. The war was both a tragedy and a victory for them. In battle, the crew of the ‘Sea wolf’ managed to captured a royal dromond. More powerful than any of their own warships but weakened by fighting and aggressively swarmed. The conflict saw death too though on the company’s behalf. Lysonno was hit by an arrow in his shoulder, while not deadly itself it caused him to stumble overboard and become crushed and drowned amongst floating wreckage in the water. The death of Lysonno at the ‘Red Moon at Redwater’ caused their leave from the conflict. In the absence of Lysonno as their leader a power struggle would ensue. The long established captains were Lysapho, Jorys, Donaro and Jorano but 5 more had been raised in the gains from 270AC-274AC. The new captains would be: Jaqos, a fierce braavosi who turned away from his life as a bravo for piracy. Bracho, an escaped slave from a ghiscari warship. Varicho, a sellsword who found a lack of war elephants on the open sea and consequently took to being a sellsail. Jaero, a merchant captain who escaped Myr with little gold and much debt. Finally there was Meralith, an ironborn woman who gained more fear than lust from her fellow sailors once she established a habit of axes in groins. Despite the new captains Lysonno’s ship remained without a leader, as did the new captured dromond. A meeting upon Highwatch in the stepstones was called and a meeting of the captain’s ensued. The talks yielded conflict. Donaro voiced his desire to lead the company arguing that Lysapho, the last Lyzane son was too young and incapable. Donaro stole the wolf fur cloak and medallion and proclaimed his title before the captains in a second meeting. Donaro had attracted the support of Varicho and Jaqos. With their support and against the calls of his lover Lysanne, he moved to kill Lysapho before all the captains believing that his superior skill would prove to them his worthiness. The plan backfired however when his sudden stabbing of Lysapho only invoked a brawl. The older captains Jorys and Jorano had placed their support in Lysapho along with the newer captains Bracho, Meralith and Jaero. Bracho would fall next after Lysapho while Lysanne faced great horror at the sight. While dueling Meralith, Donaro was stabbed in the back by a vengeful Lysanne as Jorys fell to Jaqos beside her. The still defiant Jaqos soon followed Donaro into the grave, feeling the kiss of Lysanne’s blade. Varicho would thrown down his blade before he ever raised it, having been unaware of Donaro’s plans to violently usurp the position. The title of Captain-Admiral was soon taken by Lysanne without question. The title almost seemed cursed with every member of her family to hold it dying. ' ' The aftermath of the events at Highwatch saw Lysanne lead at the helm of the great royal dromond, sporting the wolf fur cloak and the shimmering medallion. The captain’s beneath her: Jorano, Bracho, Meralith, Jaero, Varicho and 5 captains raised from the lower ranks. ' ' The ensuing years after 276AC would be eventful but not major. Under the new name “Wolves on the wind” the company took small contracts and raided other ships to sustain themselves. A port in the basilisk isles fell victim to their blades notably on the tour of seas further than they had ever been. Her conquests in the south gained a further 5 warships from various areas, notably the corsairs near sothoryos. Lysanne grew tired of distant lands and people she couldn’t understand however and she returned to the stepstones an accomplished leader. The cogs of the free cities offered greater bounty and the many local feud fueled by riches would supply the crews with gold. Timeline * 253 AC - Born on Bloodstone * 250AC - Younger brother is born * 260AC - Youngest brother is born * 260AC - Mother dies in childbirth * 270AC - Father dies * 270AC - Lysanne finds partnership with Donaro * 272AC - Lasezzo brother dies * 276AC - Fights in the Duel of Dragons for House Targaryen * 276AC - Lysonno dies in the Duel of Dragons at the ‘Red Moon at Redwater’ * 276AC - Donaro usurps the position of Captain-Admiral, killing Lysapho. * 276AC - Lysanne murders Donaro in revenge and takes the position of Captain-Admiral after a few days of confliction. * 276AC - She names the sellsail fleet ‘Wolves on the wind’. * 277AC - Raids a port in the basilisk isles, capturing a number of ships. * 278~279AC - Tours the Jade sea, taking contracts and committing piracy. * 280AC - Returns to the Narrow sea and stepstones. Family * Father (228AC - 270AC) - Lazos Lyzane * Mother (232AC - 260AC) - Grayce Lyzane * Brother (250AC - 276AC) - Lysonno Lyzane * Brother (258AC - 276AC) - Lysapho Lyzane * Brother (260AC - 272AC) - Lazesso Lyzane ' ' Supporting Characters * First mate on The Bronze Wolf- Aden Chapmyre / 236 AC -present / Martially Adept * Second mate on The Bronze Wolf- Eyva Pyne / 242 AC -present / Duelist * Boatswain on The Bronze Wolf- Xaro Taara / 235 AC -present / Authoritative * Ship Captain #1 - Meralith Bayle / 243 AC -present / Berserker * Ship Captain #2 - Jorano Vynerah / 240 AC -present / Martially Adept * Ship Captain #3 - Varicho Sorrys / 251 AC -present / Duelist * Ship Captain #4 - Bracho Vollin / 248 AC -present / Vitality * Ship Captain #5 - Jaero Faenerris / 247 AC -present / Martially Adept * Ship Captain #6 - Stallesso Hotanar / 239 AC -present / Strong * Ship Captain #7 - Laziphos Paenos / 246 AC -present / Ambidextrous * Ship Captain #8 - Grindaq zo Nazzi / 252 AC -present / Martially Adept * Ship Captain #9 - Syresso Mopenohr / 243 AC -present / Authoritative * Ship Captain #10 - Ziznen zo Gaaz / 242 AC -present / Martially Adept * Ship Captain #11 - Zolthalthar Ra / 242 AC -present / Strong * Ship Captain #12 - Tychario Dynios / 237 AC -present / Leadership * Ship Captain #13 - Izmaq na Poque / 253 AC -present / Agility * Ship Captain #14 - Vyreo Osterah / 244 AC -present / Martially Adept * Ship Captain #15 - Irrano Fyllel / 247 AC -present / Towering Category:Pirate Category:Essosi Category:Sellsword Category:Sellsail